


Theocracy

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Apocalypse, Dystopian society, Fear, Forced Relationship, M/M, non-con, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world went to shit, people found themselves either a wolf or a sheep. Or werewolf in this case.</p><p>The Raekens have been powerful since the beginning, and Theo was as powerful as he was feared. Stiles was just another sheep, (if not gone a bit rogue) trying to survive.</p><p>Their paths should've never crossed, but when they meet, Theo gets a little obsessive. And when you're as feared as him, no one can tell you no. </p><p>Now Theo is searching for what he considers his property, and Stiles is desperately trying to get out of the country and find a safe haven.</p><p>And that's where Derek comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED

_"You know why everything's so shitty?" Theo asked one afternoon, while him and Stiles sat on the balcony._

_"Why?" Stiles asked, his feet swinging back and fourth as he over looked the ocean._

_"Because there's no order." He said back, shaking his head. "No leader. Everyone's just running around, trying to find a safe haven that doesn't even exist."_

_Stiles looked to him and furrowed his brows. "What makes you think that?"_

_"Because if there was someone out there who wanted to help, they would've done it by now." Theo said, not glancing at Stiles._

_"So what? You're trying to become the leader or something?" Stiles asked._

_Theo nodded firmly. "Yeah. That's the goal."_

_Stiles had to hold back a shiver. Theo running the country? Now that would be something, wouldn't it?_

***

STILES

Stiles wakes up with sweat covering his body, making his t-shirt stick to his chest.

He groans and runs a hand over his forehead. He looked around for his backpack and took out the flashlight.

He fell asleep in the abandoned building that he was hiding in.

Hiding from one of Theo's followers.

Christ. They're getting close. And Theo has started sending his best guys, so that means he's getting desperate.

Fuck.

Stiles takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes. 

Theo has to give up eventually right? Doesn't he have better things to worry about? Like world domination and all that crap.

Theo's a peice of shit. 

He seems to think that he's a god on earth. But he's actually just a power hungry sociopath.

He'll give up. Eventually.

Right?

***  
DEREK

The apocalypse finally brought the Hales back into power.

Werewolves were exposed, and many started to take over cities, being feared by humans.

But the Hales provided a safe haven.

They saved everyone they could, bringing them up to the mountains where things were safe for everyone. Away from the tyrants.

At least that's what the stories were.

The hales were killed by the Raekens, and now Derek is alone.

That's okay, though. He likes it better alone.

Derek stays out of everything. He lives off the land, in a cabin in the middle of a forest. 

Well, he did... Then he met Stiles.

It was an average day. He was on a hunt, looking for food. Only to find that there was a fight going on on his land.

Two weres were dragging a human towards a beat up car. 

"Get off me!" The human screamed, kicking and bucking, trying to get the weres off him.

"Come on.." One were muttered, opening the car door, eyes glowing yellow.

Derek stands back. This happens every so often. Kidnap, rape, murder. It's the world now, there're no laws against it anymore.

"I'm not going back!" The human yells. 

The kid manages to elbow the were hard enough to be released, and he takes off as fast as a human can run.

Towards Derek. 

The kid passed Derek without notice, the wolves quick behind him. He's really determined not to go where ever they want to take him.

It doesn't take long for the weres to tackle him to the ground, way harder then nessiscary. 

"Little shit!" One yells, kicking him hard in the stomach.

Derek considers going back home. This is none of his business, they obviously have some business with him that doesn't concern Derek.

But at the same time, that boy can't be more than 17, and they could be dragging him to a death sentence.

He steps up.

"Leave him alone." Derek says, claws extended at his sides.

They all look up at him, suprised.

"The fuck did you just say?" One says, standing up.

"Leave him alone." Derek repeats, eyes glowing bright blue.

The human looks at him in shock. Guess no ones ever helped him before.

"You know who that kid is?" The were says, gesturing at the boy. "He's Theo Raekens property. I wouldn't intervene."

Derek growls. Raeken.

"Yeah." The other were chimes in. "Get on your way."

Derek can't control himself. His wolf completely takes over and he goes into attack mode.

He goes for the one standing first. He takes his throat out with his claws, then slams him against a tree.

The other were looks scared. He yanks the human up with him and holds him in front of his body like a human shield.

"You take one step closer and the human dies. Understand?!" He yells.

Derek roars. "Let him go." 

The were shakes. "I'll do it!" 

Derek walks up and says, "You wouldn't do anything to piss raeken off." 

The human and Derek make brief eye contact. Then the human elbows the were in the stomach.

Derek takes the moment to kick the wolfs head in and render him unconcious.

He then looks to the human, who's panting out of a rush of addrenaline.

"That was fucking awesome." He says.

***  
STILES

The wolf with thick eyebrows stares at Stiles with an unimpressed look.

Stiles puts his hands on his hips and looks over the bodies of Theos henchmen. "I can't believe you actually helped me."

"You're welcome." The wolf mutters, turning around and walking away.

"Hey wait!" Stiles calls, chasing after him.

"Go away." The wolf says, voice husky.

Stiles keeps following him and looks around. "You're just gonna leave a lil old human in the middle of the forest?"

The man keeps walking without looking back at Stiles.

"Dude, wait-" stiles says, grabbing his shirt.

The wolf turns around and pushes him off, hard enough to make Stiles stumble. "You're Theo Raeken's?" He asks, gritting his teeth.

Stiles states at him and licks his lips nervously. "I ran away."

"Then I don't want anything to do with you. Got it? He could kill me." The wolf yells.

"Why'd you help me?" Stiles asks.

The man shakes his head. "You have a chance now. But that's the only help you're getting from me." 

The man walks away again.

"You're really not gonna help me?!" Stiles calls after him.

"No!" The wolf yells back.

***

_"Who's this?" Theo says, looking over the boy that his guards brought in._

_"Found him in the pantry, trying to steal some food." The guard, Donnovon, says._

_The boy hangs his head, being held up completely by the two guards._

_Theo lifts his chin up and forces him to look him straight in the eye._

_The boys cute. Adorable. Big eyes, pale skin, pink lips._

_"What's your name?" He asks._

_The boy looks like he's about to pass out from exhaustion. "Stiles." He whispers, voice hoarse._

_"Should we punish him?" Donnovon asks, looking to the other guard then back to Theo._

_Theo makes a rash decision to keep the boy._

_"Bring him to my bedroom."_

***

DEREK

He shouldn't have helped.

Not that he agrees with the idea of a teenage boy being someone's property, but that's the way this world is now and he shouldn't have gotten involved.

Because now the boys following him and he really doesn't know how to stop talking.

"Okay, I'll give you all my stuff," He says, trying to hash out a deal. "If you just help me start the car."

"Please leave me alone." Derek says back.

"I will!" The boy says. "if you help me start the car."

Derek stops and sighs. "Fine. But then you're out of here forever."

"Deal."

_____

"It won't start." Derek says, stepping away from the car.

"Shit." The boy says back.

Derek shakes his head. "You're on your own, kid."

"What?" The kid says. "No, you said you'd help me start a car."

"I said I'd try." Derek says back.

"Well you didn't try very hard!" The boy yells. "I don't think you understand the position I'm in! Theo Raeken is looking for me and is probably gonna kill me!"

Derek grits his teeth. "Not my problem." 

"Oh come on!" The kid says, "You wouldn't have saved me if you didn't have a soul. Please, just help me a little more." 

Derek shakes his head. "I don't help people, alright? Everyone's on their own now. I got you away from those guys, now I don't want anything to do with you!"

The kid stares at him with big sad eyes. "Please. I'm not doing very well on my own."

Derek sighs. "How old are you?" 

"Seventeen." The kid says back.

"Fine." Derek says. The kids face lights up. "I'll help you find a car. But not today. The Suns about to go down. You can sleep at my house." 

"Oh thank god-"

"One condition." Derek says, cutting him off.

"Okay." The boy says hesitantly.

"If Raeken catches you, then this never happened. I'm not gonna do anything if he comes to get you." 

"Fair enough." 

***

_Theo waits patiently for the boy to wake up._

_He gave him some water before he passed out, and that gave Theo sometime to look over his new toy._

_He was skinny. No wonder he was so desperate for food, it looks like he hasn't eaten in weeks._

_Besides that, he seemed healthy._

_When the boy eyes flutter open, Theo smiles down at him. He made sure to wrap him up in the comfortable blankets before he woke up._

_"Hey." Theo says gently, running a hand through Stiles hair._

_Stiles gives him a confused look._

_"Had a nice sleep?" Theo asks. Stiles nods slightly. Theo smiles again. "Good. Hungry?"_

_Stiles squints his eyes up at him. "What?"_

_"You were hungry enough to try and steal food. Figured I'd give you something to eat." Theo says simply._

_"..okay."_

_Theo hands the boy an apple that he had on the bedside table. The boy sits up a little and takes it._

_He just stares at the fruit without taking a bites then asks, "What, did you put blades in it or something?"_

_Theo snorts. "No. It's just an apple."_

_Stiles almost a takes a bite, then looks at Theo. "You take a bite first." He says, handing the apple back to Theo._

_Theo chuckles. "You're smart." He says, taking a bite of the apple. "But you can trust me."_

_When he gives it back to Stiles, Stiles immediately eats it as fast as possible._

_"Woah, take it easy." Theo says, pulling it away from his mouth. "You'll get sick. Just eat it slowly, if you're still hungry after I'll give you another one."_

_"Why?" Stiles asks, looking Theo up and down. "Why aren't you killing me for trespassing?"_

_Theo stares into his eyes intently. "Because you're mine now ."_

_***_

STILES

"So you live in the forest." Stiles says as they walk to the wolfs house. "Either you're a were, or you're a freak."

"I'm a were." The wolf days back.

"Nice. Born or bit?" Stiles asks.

The man looks back at him. "Why do you care?"

"Just figured we could get to know eachother. Ya know, make a lifetime long friendship, all that shit." Stiles says.

"Born." He says simply.

"Cool." Stiles says. "My names Stiles by the by." 

"Derek." The wolf says.

"You know, I've never met a born." Stiles says. "But there are plenty of bitten weres around Beacon."

"Isn't Raeken a born?" Derek asks.

"No. His family were all weres, but he was the runt of the litter. Then he found these Doctor guys who like, created him or something." 

"Doctors?" Derek asks.

Stiles furrows his brows. "You've never heard of the dread doctors?"

Derek shakes his head.

"They're like unstoppable. That why everyone's afraid of Theo, cause he controls them." Stiles explains.

"Why hasn't he sent those after you?" 

Stiles eyes widen. "I'm pretty sure they only kill people. But i dunno. Maybe if he gets desperate."

Derek shakes his head. "What'd you do to piss him off?"

Stiles takes in a breath. "Ran away."

"And why the hell did you do that?" Derek continues.

Stiles shrugs. "He was awful. You try spending a year in his evil clutches."

***

_It was a week into Stiles stay at Theo's house. (the term house used lightly of course because this place was a fucking palace.)_

_Theo had been nothing but nice to him. Which made Stiles feel uneasy._

_But he definetly wasn't complaining. Three hot meals a day, a warm bed, clean clothes, electricity._

_It was a dream._

_But Stiles was still waiting for the other shoe to drop._

_He never expected something for nothing. Theo must have some sort of plan with him, he's not just being nice._

_So far all they did was cuddle, but there must be something else that Theo wanted to do. Something a little more intimate._

_Stiles was dreading that. Because Theo didn't take no for an answer, not like anyone could dare tell him no._

_It happened on the ninth day of his stay._

_He was just hanging on the balcony in Theos room, and Theo walked in and sat next to him._

_"Hey." He said, wrapping an arm around Stiles waist._

_"Hi." Stiles said back._

_Theo looked over the ocean. "Had a nice day?" He asked, voice soft._

_Stiles shrugged. "Yeah."_

_"Hm." Theo hummed, resting his head on Stiles shoulder. "Today wasn't a very good day for me."_

_"Oh?" Stiles said, looking over to the were._

_"Yeah. Someone tried to take down wall around Beacon." Theo says, regretfully._

_Stiles nods. He hated the wall, it kept everyone trapped . But obviously Theo didn't want it down, so he won't say anything about it._

_"Who?" He asks simply._

_"I dunno. But they're gone now." Theo says ominously._

_Stiles shifts in Theo's grip. Was that a threat? "Why are you telling me this?"_

_Theo looks at him innocently. "Just thought Maybe you'd help me get out a little stress."_

_Stiles cringes._

_There it is. Never expect something for nothing. This is what Theo wants._

_Stiles plays with his hands and quietly asks, "Do I have to?"_

Theo shrugs. "I think it's a pretty fair deal. You get food and a warm bed, I get you. However I want you."

_"Okay." Stiles says. "What do you want me to do?" Theo smirks and runs a hand through Stiles hair._

_***_

DEREK

He decided to help the kid, Stiles, after all.

The situation was too fucked up. A seventeen year old being hunted down by a psycho? That's too much to ignore.

But, turns out the kid is super talkative, and loud, and overall obnoxious.

That doesn't matter, though. He's innocent and doesn't deserve this.

Probably innocent. Seems innocent, but who knows?

"So now you know my life story. Feel free to tell yours at any time." Stiles says, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pockets.

Derek shakes his head. "We're not gonna become friends. You don't need to know anything about me."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Ah, come on."

"What?"

"Don't be that guy."

Derek sighs. "What guy?"

"Ya know. _That_ guy. The one who's like, 'oh, you don't need to know about me, I'm a loner who isn't close to anyone, grr grr'."

Derek rolls his eyes. "How about we don't talk."

"Fine." Stiles says, crossing his arms.

It takes three minutes for Stiles to talk again. "How far away is your house?"

"That's talking." Derek says.

Stiles groans. "Out of all people to rescue me, it's a sourwolf."

Derek growls, flashing his eyes.

"Ooh, I'm terrified." Stiles says with a smirk.

"Just. Shut. Up." 

***  
STILES

"Your house is pretty nice. You build it?" Stiles asks as they walk up to Derek's cabin.

"My father made it before the big asteroid hit." Derek says back, opening the front door with a key.

Stiles nods and looks around. "No one bothers you up here?"

"Not until today." 

When they walk inside, Stiles looks around in awe. "Wow. This is really nice."

"Yeah." Derek says, locking the door behind them. "You can sleep on the couch, I'll wake you at 5am and then we'll go. There's water in the kitchen, don't touch my meat."

With that, he walks into another room and closes the door with a loud thump.

Stiles sighs and sets his bag down next to the couch. He lays down on the couch and stares up at the ceiling.

Theo will give up. 

He has to.

He goes to sleep with the fear of Theo finding him.

***

_Theo was into some kinky shit._

_The first time they did it, Theo made him take off all his clothes then watched as Stiles jacked himself off._

_After that, when Stiles was docile and weak, he fucked him. Hard._

_Everyday, when Theo got back from whatever he was doing, he'd strip Stiles down and make him do... Everything._

_Bondage, knotting, blood play, choking._

_Anything sex related, they tried at least once. And if Theo liked it, they did it again. And again. And again. Didn't matter what Stiles wanted._

_It was okay at first. A few hours a night of pain for a warm house, food and flowing water? Worth it._

______

_"Hey baby." Theo says when he walks in to the dining room._

_Everynight Theos staff cooked a dinner that he and Stiles ate together. Stiles has been waiting an hour at the table for Theo to arrive, and he's not allowed to start eating until Theos there._

_"Where were you?" Stiles asked, finally picking up his cup and nearly chugging down the water._

_"Had some business to take care of." Theo says, sitting down. Code for 'oh I just murdered someone, no biggy'._

_Stiles takes his fork and stuffs vegetables in his mouth. He's learned to eat fast, because if Theos in a bad mood he'll make them go upstairs before Stiles is done._

_"Anything interesting happen?" Stiles asks, mouth full. Another thing is being alone all day is very boring. Not as bad as forging for food and being mugged everyday, but ya know._

_Theo shrugs and smiles. "Not really. Just had to tie up a few loose ends."_

_Stiles cringes as Theo eats a peice of chicken. "How was your day?" He asks._

_"I saw a bird on the balcony." Stiles says. "So I guess we both had productive days."_

_Theo lets out a laugh. "I guess we did."_

_Stiles stuffs more food into his mouth. Theo takes his hand, and looks at him seriously._

_"What?" Stiles asked. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing." Theo says smiling. "I'm just really happy you're here."_

_***_

Stiles woke up in a cold sweat, sitting straight up and looking around in fear. 

After a moment he remembers where he is and calms down. Hard to believe that he feels comforted by being in a strangers cabin in the middle of the woods. 

Theo has been plaguing his dreams since Stiles first escaped. It's like he's in his head.

Stiles sighs and rests his head back on the couch, shutting his eyes.

It's only been a couple months since he escaped, but it feels so much longer.

Stiles rather be on his own, forging for food then spend another second with Theo. It's weird to think that it was such a blessing at first, because looking back it was all awful.

Being someone's property is horrible. It made Stiles feel sick to be owned like he was just an object.

But that's what Theo thought of him as. 

That's what Theo thinks of everyone. He thinks he's like a God and everyone else should be happy to worship him.

Stiles opens his eyes again and sits up, not able to sleep.

He quietly gets up and looks around the cabin, trying to find something to distract him.

First he looks through a photo album that showed pictures of a big happy family. Must've been before the big asteroid. 

Next, Stiles finds an old picture book. He flips through it a little, but then a photo falls out of it.

He picks it and examines it.

It's in black and white, and a lot of the people who were in the photo album are in it. They're all smiling and standing in front of a sigh that can't be made out.

Stiles squints, then flips it over. The writing on the back reads, 

_The Hales, 3/22/15._

Stiles eyes widen.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Derek says, coming into the room with a lantern.

Stiles looks up at him, still clutching the photo in his hand. 

"You're a hale!" He says, standing up, pointing a finger at him.

***  
DEREK

Derek makes a suprised face "No. No I'm not. Go back to sleep."

"You're a Hale!" Stiles yells again, excitement filling his voice. "Oh my god, the Hales are alive!"

"I don't know why you care?" Derek says, trying to act casual and crossing his arms.

"You know where the safe haven is!" 

Derek shakes his head. "No, I don't. If I did, then why would I be here?" 

"But you're a hale-"

"That's been established." Derek says, rolling his eyes. "And you're wrong. They're still dead, the Raekens still killed them. Just not me."

Stiles looks confused "But they had the safe haven!" 

"I was really young, I don't remember where it is." Derek explains, shaking his head in grief.

"But it exists?" Stiles asks.

Derek sighs. ".. It exists."

"YES!" Stiles cheers, throwing his arms up. "I fucking knew it existed!"

"I can't take you there." Derek says.

"Yes you can!" Stiles says, looking back him. "You're a hale. You have to know where it is."

Derek shakes his head. "I don't."

"Come on man, you do. I know you do."

Derek huffs. "Even if I did. Which I don't! It's too dangerous."

"Is that why you're not there?" Stiles asks, eyes going impossibly wider. "Cause it's too dangerous?"

Derek huffs in frustration. "No- I- no, oh my god. I don't even know of it's still around! I was seven the last time I was there!"

"You can't just give up!" Stiles shouts, using his send for emphasis.

"I'll take you to a car. That it." Derek says, pointing a scolding finger to the human.

"But-"

"No. You can look for the safe haven all you want when you're alone, but if you want my help then stop."

Stiles deflates. ".. Fine."

Derek nods and sighs. "I'll be back in the morning."

Stiles sits back on the couch as Derek walks into his bedroom and shuts the door.

He rubs a hand over his forehead then goes back into bed, falling asleep to the sound of a heartbeat in the other room.

***  
_"Hey." Stiles says as Theo walks into the bed room after a particually rough day._

_Theo looked over to him reading a book on the bed. "Hey." He said back simply, shedding his jacket._

_"How was your day?" Stiles asks, putting the book down and sitting with his legs crossed._

_Stiles was pretty talkative, which was usually a good thing, but today Theo just wasn't in the mood._

_"Not very good." Theo says, turning to the boy on his bed._

_"What happened?" Stiles asks._

_Theo sighs. "Doesn't matter. Just wasn't a good day."_

_Stiles nods, looking confused. "'Kay."_

_Theo huffs, getting angry out of nowhere. "You know, when i say that I have a bad day, you should try and make me feel better."_

_Stiles eyes widen. "Oh. Okay, what'd want me to do?"_

_Theo shakes his head, like Stiles was stupid and just wasn't understanding. "It's too late now, because you made me angry again."_

_Stiles takes in a sharp breath. "How am I supposed to know what you want if you don't tell me?"_

_"Im not in the mood for this." Theo says, eyes turning red. "Take off your clothes."_

_"You said-"_

_"I said take off your clothes!" Theo yells, anger taking over._

_Stiles flinches back. "I'm sorry. Please don't make me-"_

_Theo growls, grabbing Stiles in annoyance, and ripping his shirt off. "Are you a fucking idiot, Stiles?!"_

_Stiles takes in another breath and quickly pulls his pants off._

_"You really need to learn you're place." Theo says, unbuttoning his fly._

***  
STILES

"Keep up." Derek says as they walk through the abandoned town.

The buildings are half destroyed, cars are smashed in the street. Around the corner there's a few burned up bodies.

Stiles tries to catch up to Derek. "Dude, you walk too fast."

"You walk too slow." Derek says back.

Derek turns the street corner, then stops. Stiles catches up then says, "what?"

Derek nods to a car that doesn't look that destroyed.

They both walk over to it. It's in good shape, it must not be from this town. "Someone must've left it here." Stiles says, as Derek opens it.

"Looks like it has gas." Derek mumbles. 

Stiles looks it over once again. It's clean, so it must have been left recently.

"I think I can get it working." Derek calls from the front. 

"Great." Stiles says, searching he trunk and backseats. All he finds are ropes, and a couple bottles of water.

"Hm." Stiles hums curiously, Stuffing the bottles into his backpack.

Stiles looks it over once more, making sure he didn't miss anything. He looks at the listence plate and nearly falls.

Beacon Hills.

As soon as he sees it, the car starts and voice yells, "What the fuck are you doing!"

Stiles turns around abruptly, backing up so he's closer to Derek.

Three weres stand close to the car, claws extending and eyes glowing bright blue on all of them.

"Hey that's our-" one starts to say but is cut off by another hitting him in the arm.

"That's Raekens boy." He says, gesturing to Stiles.

Stiles eyes widen, terrified. Derek's not gonna help him. But he hasn't left yet, so Stiles takes it as a good sign.

"Put your hand on my throat." Stiles whispers low enough so the other weres can't hear.

As the other wolves start to come at them, Derek puts a clawed hand on Stiles throat.

"I'll kill him!" Derek yells as they start to walk closer.

"You wouldn't." One says, looking equally angry and terrified.

"Theos not gonna be too happy if you bring him back dead!" Derek shouts.

The were in the middle puts his hands up in surrender. "Tell you what. Give him to us, we won't tell Theo you were even here."

Stiles starts to get a sickly feeling that Dereks gonna turn him over.

***  
DEREK

"Tell Theo to go fuck himself!" Derek yells, eyes glowing blue.

The weres seem at a loss. "Okay, just don't do something we'll all regret man!" 

Derek takes the oppurtunity to pull Stiles into the car with him, hand still at his throat.

When they're safely locked in, Derek quickly steps on the gas and drives as quickly as possible away from the city.

"Oh my god." Stiles says, putting a hand on his sweaty forehead. "I can't believe that worked."

"How'd you think of that?" Derek says, adrenaline still pumping his blood. "That was genius."

Stiles eyes widen and his lips quirk. "Did sourwolf just complement me?"

Derek rolls his eyes. "Never mind I take it back."

"Can't take it back." Stiles says, smirking.

Derek sighs, looking in the rear view window. "They're probably gonna follow us. Which means I can't go home."

"The safe haven!" Stiles says, eyes brightening.

"No." Derek says sternly.

"Yes!" Stiles shouts back. "You just said you can't go home! What'd you have to lose?"

Derek shakes his head.

"It might not even be real." He says.

"I'm willing to find out." Stiles says back.

"It might be dangerous."

"So you know how much danger in already in?" 

... 

"Okay."

***  
_"Wait." Stiles whimpers, blood dripping from his mouth._

_Theo stays oddly calm as he lands another hard kick in Stiles side. "I told you what to do" he says._

_Stiles curls up further into himself._

_He's aching all over. He's gonna have bruises for weeks. And he doesn't even remember what he did wrong._

_"Told you what I wanted to see when I got home." Theo says, kicking a spot on Stiles' chest._

_"Stop." Stiles muttered, voice broken._

_Theo shakes his head. "But you forgot, huh?"_

_"Please, Theo." Stiles says, a few tears running down his cheeks._

_"I give you food." Kick. "A home." Kick. "Warm bed." Kick. "All I ask from you is to be ready when I get back."_

_Stiles coughs up more blood. "I'll do anything." He whispers._

_Theo laughs and crouches down, ruffling his hair lovingly._

_"Oh, babe. You don't have a choice."_

***  
DEREK

"Alright. I spy with my little eye, something black." Stiles says, feet resting on the dashboard.

"I dunno." Derek says, continuing to look straight ahead. "The radio?"

"Yeah." Stiles says, sounding bored. "You're turn."

"No." Derek says, turning the wheel. "This game is stupid."

Stiles sighs. "What else are we supposed to do, then? This ride is really long."

"Just talk. It's what you do best." Derek says, yawning.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Okay. Any requests?"

Derek shrugs.

"Okay." Stiles says. "Well.. I was born is Beacon Hills, before the big asteroid. Then when it hit, we moved along the coast. My mom got sick and died when I was about eight."

Stiles scratches his head and looks over to Derek. Derek nods him on, and Stiles continues, "Lived with my dad until a couple of years ago, then he.. You know. I wandered all over the states for a few years. Then I made the mistake of sneaking into Beacon."

"Theo found you?" Derek asked.

"His guards did, trying to steal food." Stiles says, resting his head against the window. "Then he.. I dunno, liked me. Stayed with him for a year, but he's an abusive psycho so I ran away."

"How'd you manage that?" 

Stiles laughs. "It's kinda funny actually. Well, you might not think it's funny. But I- um.. You know, poisoned him."

Dereks head turns to look at him. "What?"

Stiles shrugs. "He wouldn't let me go. What was I supposed to do?"

Dereks lips quirk up. "Can't believe you managed that."

"I'm pretty tough, for a human." Stiles says, smirking.

"I guess you are." Derek admits.

Stiles smiles.

***  
STILES

"Okay." Derek says, pulling over. "It's getting late. Let's set up camp."

Stiles nods and gets out of the car, stretching his cramped up limbs.

"I'll start a fire. Got any food?" Derek says, taking out his own backpack and taking out a match.

Stiles nods. "Can of beans." He says, throwing his bag to the ground next to Derek.

"Good. I'm gonna collect some sticks, watch the car." Derek says, wandering into the surrounding woods.

Stiles sits against the silver car and looks up at the sky. He doesn't really remember a time when it wasn't grey, filled with leftover smoke from the asteroid. But he heard Stories of the beautiful pink sunsets.

Theo used to talk about the sky a lot. He had a lot of stories about it from his late father.

He said he liked it better grey. 

Stiles closes his eyes and rests his head against the cool metal of the car.

Theo won't leave his head, even when Stiles was finally making his way to the safe haven. It's like he's still around, messing with Stiles head.

Derek walked back from the trees and drops a pile of sticks on the ground.

Stiles tossed him the lighter.

The flames go up quickly, enchanting Stiles. He's always liked fire. Not in like a pyro way, he just thought it looked cool.

Derek plops down next to him, and takes the can of beans.

"So." Stiles says, turning to face Derek. "It's your turn."

Derek cocks an eyebrow.

"To tell me your life story." Stiles says smirking. "You heard mine."

Derek sighs, opening up the can. "No."

"No? Dude, come on!" 

Derek huffs out a breath. "...fine. I was born outside Beacon. I was seven when the asteroid hit. My parents made the safe haven, but when we went home one day, the Raekens were waiting for us."

Stiles gives him a sad look. "What- um.. What did they do?"

"Shot them. My mother hid me before, so I'm not sure how it happened." Derek says with a distanced tone.

"All of them?" Stiles asks.

"My uncle and little sister were at the safe haven." Derek says sadly. "But they never came back for me, so I always just.. assumed the worst."

Stiles offers him a sympathetic smiles. "Maybe they're still alive."

Derek gives him a slight smile back. "Maybe."

***

_"No, no, just listen to me." Theo says, stiles cuddled up next to him._

_"I'm listening, I just don't get the problem." Stiles says, shifting to look at Theo better._

_Theo sighs. "He told me that he wanted to join territories."_

_"Yes, you've said that many times." Stiles says, exasperated. "I still don't understand the problem, though. Wouldn't that make Beacon stronger?"_

_"That would mean that he'd lead my people." Theo says._

_Stiles eyes widen, still not understanding._

_"I'm their leader. I'm their king." Theo says. Completely serious too._

_"King?" Stiles asks._

_"You know that." He says. "They worship me."_

_"What're you gonna do to him?" Stiles asks, ignoring his statement._

_"Kill him." Theo says without thought. "Take his land, expand Beacon a little bit."_

_Stiles scoffs. "You can hardly manage the land you have now."_

_Theo doesn't get that mad, only slightly pissed. "Watch it." He warns._

_Stiles sits up, away from Theo. "I'm serious. Are you actually serious about the whole taking over the world thing?"_

_Theo chuckles. "Of course I'm serious about it."_

_"You think you'd make a good king?" He asks, cocking a brow._

_"See, that's the thing." Theo says. "I wouldn't be king. You're not thinking about bigger things...I'd be a god. I'd kill everyone who didn't agree with me."_

_Stiles squints his eyes._

_"Think about it," Theo says, standing up. "There must've been a reason the asteroid hit."_

_"Because it-"_

_"Because the world wasn't right," Theo interupts. "We needed a new leader, a new way to live. Some people don't belong"_

_Stiles is genuinely scared. "You think that the asteroid hit so you could be a god and kill everyone you didn't like?"_

_"Yes." Theo says enthusiastically._

_"Youre crazy." Stiles says, not really caring about the consequences._

_Theo shakes his head. "No. I'm not. I'm gonna rule this planet and-"_

_"No." Stiles says, standing up. "No you're not. You're insane."_

_Theo looks angry now, but continues. "It'll be you and me, Stiles. I'll keep you with me, of course. My mate."_

_"No!" Stiles yells abruptly. "I don't wanna be part of this!"_

_Theo shakes his head. "Don't be ungrateful."_

_"You're like hitler!" Stiles yells, finding a scarily accurate connection._

_Theo growls. "If that's what needs to be done then I'll do it."_

_"Oh my god!" Stiles yells. "I'm done. I'm done."_

_"Done?!" Theo yells._

_"Yeah." Stiles says, panting heavily. "I'm leaving."_

_The were growls low in his throat and slams Stiles against the wall, hand on his throat._

_"You're not leaving." He says roughly. "You're never leaving. I think you forgot who you belong to."_

***


	2. Chapter 2

STILES

"Hey." Stiles heard a voice say, waking him up from his slumber. "Hey, Stiles."

Stiles eyes flutter open, and Derek is above him, shaking him.

"Mm, we leavin'?" Stiles asks, voice groggy with sleep, as he sits up.

Derek nods and stands up.

Stiles follows after, and hops into the passenger seat of the car.

"Hey." He says a few minutes after they get on the road. Derek looks over to him. "You think we're gonna get there by today?"

Derek shrugs. "Not sure."

Stiles nods and relaxes into his seat.

***

_Theo walks down the hall swiftly, looking foward to what's waiting for him in his room._

_When he opens the door, he smirks._

_Stiles is tied to the bed, completely naked, blindfold over his eyes._

_Stiles heard him and turns his head. Pretty little tears staining his cheeks, a big bruise on his stomach._

_"Hey baby." Theo says, running a hand down Stiles leg._

_"Theo-"_

_"Shh." Theo interupts, putting a finger over Stiles lips. "No talking."_

_Stiles stays quiet. Theo puts his finger into Stiles mouth and says, "Suck."_

_Stiles doesn't at first, trying to be difficult, but Theo doesn't move until he eventually starts sucking it._

_"Good boy." He says, praising Stiles like a pet._

_"Ya know," Theo says, other hand running along Stiles hip, "I like you much better like this. Ready when I get back. I might just keep you this way."_

_Stiles whimpers, so Theo pulls his finger out and says, "What baby? What do you want?"_

_"Water." Stiles says, voice gruff._

_Theo smirks. "Water and food are privlages that you have to earn."_

_Stiles lets out a noise, that was either a groan or a sob. "..How do I earn it?"_

_Theo smiles evily._

***

DEREK

"Okay, what about Harry Potter" Stiles says, feet up on the dashboard

"Read it. All seven." Derek says back.

"Okay, um.. Oh, what about To kill a mocking bird?" Stiles continues.

Derek scoffs. "Of course."

Stiles laughs. "I can't believe you've read every single book I've read. We're like connected, I think. On a spiritual level."

Derek huffs out a laugh. "Spiritual level?"

"Yeah." Stiles says back, smirking wide. "We've never met before the day before yesterday, but we've spiritually met a long time ago."

"Don't think that's true." Derek says.

"Of course it true!" Stiles exclaims. "Why else would you help me?"

"Cause I'm a decent human being." Derek says back.

"Yeah, well whatever." Stiles says, resting back into his seat. "I like my theory better."

A few minutes go by silently, but a comfortable silence. Until Stiles hits Dereks arm and yells, "Stop!"

Derek pulls over hastily, looking at Stiles in fear. "Look!" Stiles shouts, pointing out the window. 

He whips his head around to look for the danger, but all he sees is an abandoned building labeled, _Chuck E cheese_.

"What?!" Derek yells, looking back at Stiles. "What's the matter?!"

Stiles eyes go wide, as he continues to point at the building. "It's a chuck e cheese!"

Derek furrows his brows. "So?"

"So," Stiles says putting his arm down, "We have to go in."

Derek huffs. "Jesus Christ, Stiles. I thought something was actually wrong."

"Something is wrong! There's a chuck e cheese on the side of the road and we're still in the car!" Stiles exclaims, flailing his arms.

Derek shakes his head. "It'll waste our time."

Stiles squints his eyes. "Oh, what, do you have plans later today?"

Derek rolls his eyes. "There's no point. We're not going in."

"There is a point." Stiles says. "There might be food... Or an mouse that needs our company."

"Stiles-"

"No. What's even the point of going on if we can't enjoy the small stuff, right?" Stiles says, looking into Dereks eyes seriously.

Derek hesitates a moment, staring back into Stiles bright, Amber eyes.

"Only cause there might be food." He says.

Stiles gives him a big smirk and hops out of the car.

_____

"Okay," Derek says, turning on a flashlight. "you look in here, I'll check the kitchen.

"Kay." Stiles says, big smile plastered on his face, excitement filling his voice.

Derek walks away, shaking his head slightly and cracking a smile. He opens the rusting doors and steps into the kitchen.

He shines the light towards the counters, all covered with mold and dust.

After, he raids the refrigerator, only finding molding cheese and bread.

"Holy shit!" He hears Stiles head, making Derek to jump at the loud sound in the quiet building.

He runs to the other room, almost falling over, only to see Stiles completely fine, with a giant, giddy, smile across his face.

Next to him, there's a dance dance revolution game lit up blasting techno music.

"It works!" Stiles says excitedly.

Derek huffs angrily. "Stop doing that!"

Stiles ignores him and turns to the machine. "What'd you say, sourwolf? You a good dancer."

"No, Stiles." Derek says.

"Yes!" Stiles shouts back. 

Derek shakes his head. "No, this is ridiculous."

Stiles huffs, licking his lips. "Fine. I don't need a dance partner. I'll do it alone."

Derek crosses his arms as Stiles turns the game on.

"Since you're too scared I'll beat you." Stiles adds in at the end, smirking.

He furrows his brows at the challenge. "You would not beat me." He says defensively.

Stiles glances back at him. 

"Prove it." 

Derek holds back a smile, and steps up to the lit up machine. Stiles picks a song and arrows begin to pop up on the screen.

Right. Left. Left. Up. Down. Right.

They both keep up, staying competitive, as an unknown song fills the room.

"You're pretty good, sourwolf." Stiles says over the music as they both spin in a circle as directed on the board. "Hope you don't slip up."

"You wish." Derek calls back, stepping left then right again quickly.

Derek smiles. A genuine smile, something he hasn't done in years. 

This whole situation doesn't suck nearly as much as it should. Running from weres, looking for a safe haven that might be gone. That all sucks.

But then there's Stiles. 

He's obviously been through shit. Everyone has now. But he's not like everyone else.

There's just something about him, something that makes Derek hopeful. Something about him that reminds him of something he hasn't known in a long time.

Friendship. 

In a fit of laughter, Stiles trips over his own feet and takes Derek down with him.

They end up on the floor, Stiles on top of Derek, laughing hysterically.

"Sorry." Stiles laughs, eyes opening.

Derek smiles up at him, looking into those big brown eyes.

Stiles laughs slowly stop, leaving both of them just tangled together, staring into each others eyes.

The music still blasts behind them, neon lights still flashing, illuminating Stiles face above him. 

In a split second, Stiles lips are on his, sucking desperately.

***

_"Theo?" A voice says, making Theo look over to the doorway._

_His most trusted guard, Donnovon, is standing there, only half of him visible._

_"What?" He asks._

_Donnovon pulls Stiles by the arm into the room, pushing him hard to the floor. Theo growls standing up from his seat._

_Stiles lands with a thump, groaning._

_"He was in the lot." Donovan says, crossing his arms._

_Theo sighs. "Go."_

_Donovan leaves, closing the door behind him._

_Theo walks around the desk as Stiles stands up shakily._

_Theo gives him a stern look and crosses his arms. "Hanging around in the lot, huh?"_

_Stiles sighs. "Yep. You know, just getting some fresh air."_

_Theo shoots him an unimpressed look and tilts his head. "What am I going to do with you?"_

_"Let me go? Seems like that might solve some of your problems." Stiles suggests._

_"I'm not in the mood, Stiles." Theo says, voice rough. "You've been acting up way too much the past few weeks."_

_"Actin-" stiles starts, then stops and huffs. "This isn't acting up. I just wanna leave."_

_"And go where?" Theo asks, angry. "You have nothing. All you have is me!"_

_Stiles flinches, and his gaze turns to the floor._

_"Get on your knees." Theo demands._

_"No." Stiles says, voice shaky.._

_Theo tilts his head. Stiles has really forgotten his place. But that's okay, because Theos very good at reminding him._

_"Knees, Stiles." Theo says, voice rough._

_Stiles wavers a bit, and looks down but doesn't respond to Theos demand._

_"God, we're gonna have fun tonight."_

***  
STILES

The car ride is silent, as Stiles steps on the gas pedal and turns the wheel. Derek rests his head on the back of the seat. 

The silence is tense. Stiles shifts in the front seat and glances over at Derek.

"We don't have to make this weird." Stiles says, looking back to the open road.

He can feel Dereks gaze on him, so he continues.

"It was just sex." He says casually. "It didn't mean anything."

Derek shakes his head. "I know."

Stiles shrugs. "Okay, then. We're cool?" 

"..yeah." Derek says. "We're cool."

He sighs in relief. "Oh, thank god. This car ride is too long for it to be awkward."

Derek smiles. "Yeah." He says.

***  
DEREK 

Hooking up with Stiles wasn't bad in any way. It was.. Really good, actually.

But how good the sex actually was, wasn't the problem. It wasn't that they shouldn't be hooking up when if Theo found them, it would make everything awful.

It was that to Stiles, it meant nothing.

It's weird, because it's not like it matters in the long run. They're probably not gonna end up together. 

It's just that... Dereks never done that before.

He's- well, a virgin. 

Not anymore, but before that, Dereks never so much as kissed another person.

Stiles obviously has, being that he's very good at it, and maybe that's why it doesn't mean anything to him.

But to Derek, this meant a lot. Not that he'll ever tell Stiles that. 

Because they're never gonna end up together.

***

_"Ah, fuck." Stiles mutters, hands gripping the sheets._

_Theo lands another hard smack on Stiles ass, making Stiles grunt._

_"I think I've learned my lesson!" Stiles yells, shifting._

_His ass was on fire. They've been going at it for hours and Theos not showing any time of stopping any time soon._

_"I don't know, babe." Theo says, landing another hard smack. "Have you?"_

_"Yes!" Stiles yells, tears falling from his eyes._

_"Okay." Theo says, sitting back. "Who do you belong to?"_

_Stiles hesitates. "...You, Theo."_

_Theo smirks. "I didn't hear you, Stiles. Who do you belong too?"_

_Stiles groans. "You." He says louder._

_"Good boy." Theo says, stroking his stinging ass. "Tell me how grateful you are."_

_"Theo, please..."_

_"Come on." Theo says, hitting his ass hard again, "You can do it, can't you?"_

_Stiles buries his face into the sheets. "I'm so grateful." He says._

_"You can do better than that!" Theo yells hitting Stiles several times in a row._

_Stiles gasps. "Okay, okay.. I love you, I love you so much, I'm so grateful for everything you've done..."_

_"And what have I done, baby?"_

_"I- I don't know. Everything?" Stiles says._

_"Mm." Theo hums, letting go of Stiles arm that he was holding down. "Okay. You're off the hook."_

_Stiles sighs in relief until Theo leans in close to Stiles ear and whispers,_

_"But if you ever try to leave me again, You'll get much worse than a spanking."_

_Stiles stiffens under him._

_"Understand?"_

_"... Yes."_

_***  
DEREK_

_"Oh." Stiles says suddenly, making Derek turn to him._

_The car makes a sound, then slows down before coming to a complete stop._

_"Oh, shit." Stiles says, turning to Derek._

_Derek sighs. "I guess we're walking the rest of the way."_

_______

"Are we almost there?" Stiles whines as they both walk.

"I dunno." Derek says, pulling his backpack more secure on his shoulder. "Maybe a few more miles?"

Stiles groans. 

They both walk in silence for a while, just trotting along, exhausted.

Derek turns to stiles. "Um.." He says, not knowing how to properly phrase what he wants to say.

Stiles looks over to him. "What's up?"

Derek looks down at the ground. "I.. Um-" he stops and takes a breath. "Did it really mean nothing?"

Stiles eyes widen. ".. Sex?"

"Yeah." Derek says nervously.

"Well.." Stiles says, scratching his head. "I'm not sure. I kinda just got out of a bad relationship." 

Derek nods. "I get it."

Stiles looks back to him. 

"But it didn't mean nothing."

Derek looks over to him. "Really?"

Stiles shrugs. "Yeah... Just, maybe not a relationship thing. Maybe it was friendly sex."

Derek laughs. "Friendly sex?"

"Yeah." Stiles says smiling. "Why not?"

Derek smiles as he looks ahead, then stops.

"What?" Stiles asks, turning to him.

Derek hesitates.

"That's the safe haven."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Theo, come on." Stiles pleaded, sitting on the bed with his hands trying to stop the bleeding on his chest._

_Theo growls, pacing the room._

_"I can't believe he'd do that to me." He says, eyes glowing bright red._

_"Calm down." Stiles says, panting._

_Stiles is terrified. He thinks that Theos about to kill him. Not even because of anything Stiles did wrong._

_"Calm down?!" Theo yells, turning to Stiles. His face is morphed into a monster and his claws are at his fingertips. "How to fuck am I supposed to calm down?!"_

_Stiles sniffs, eyes wide. "Please.. I'll do anything, just take a breath."_

_Theo huffs in a breath. "I'm gonna kill him, Stiles."_

_Stiles cringes and remains quiet._

_"Take off your clothes." Theo says, unbuttoning his pants. "I wanna fuck you first."_

_Stiles takes off his shirt, afraid of the repercussions if he didn't._

_Turns out that killing and harm really turned Theo on. Like.. A lot._

_Theo climbs on top of Stiles and bites his neck, making him cry out. Theo leans down and whispers in Stiles ear,_

_"I'm gonna kill them all, Stiles."_

_***_

DEREK

"What?!" Stiles says excitedly. "Where?"

Derek points to a metal structure that's only just visible from behind the trees.

"Woah.." Stiles says, squinting his eyes to see it. He then hits Dereks arm and turns to him, "Oh my god!"

Derek nods. "Okay."

"Okay." Stiles says back, smiling wide.

_____

Derek takes in a deep breath as they approach the wall.

You know that feeling you get when you remember something that has left your brain for a long time?

Then it all comes rushing back?

That's kind of what Derek was feeling right now.

Memories of his family came rushing back, memories of happiness, of love, of safety.

All in this place. Derek remembers the walks around him and the feeling that nothing bad can happen. 

But now... The walls rusted, and there's no noise coming from the inside.

"Wait." Derek says, grabbing Stiles shoulder. 

Stiles looks over to him, still giddy. "What, what's wrong?"

Derek listens closely for any source of noise, but all he hears is Stiles familiar heart beat and his own light breathing.

"There's no one in there."

Stiles tilts his head. "W.. What'd you mean?"

Derek shakes his head. "No noise. There's nothing living in there."

Stiles looks up at the wall. He just stares at it for a few seconds, then says, "We still have to check."

Derek nods. "..okay."

____

When they get inside, the sight isn't a shock.

All the buildings are burned to the ground, no living creature in sight.

Stiles insists on checking it all though, still clinging on to the only hope he currently has.

Derek watches Stiles as they go further and further into the destroyed city. He watches Stiles face slowly crumble, all his Hope shattered.

"There.." Stiles starts, cuffing himself off with a breath. ".. There's no one here."

"I know." Derek says back.

Stiles runs his hands over his face, taking in a few rapid breathes. He then looks up to Derek with horror in his eyes.

"Theo's gonna find us."

Derek takes a step closer. "He won't." 

Stiles shakes his head, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "He's gonna, Derek- he's gonna kill you."

"No." Derek says, putting his hands on Stikes shoulders. "It's okay, it's gonna be-"

"He's gonna kill you!" Stiles yells suddenly, pushing Derek off. "And... I don't even know what he's gonna do to me..."

A single tear runs down Stiles cheek and he sniffles.

"I- I can't go back... I- I-"

Derek pulls Stiles close to him and engulfs him in a big hug, running his hands through Stiles hair.

Stiles starts to sob, muttering unintelligible words.

"I can't, Derek, you don't know, you don't know what he did to me, Derek-"

"I'm not gonna let him have you." Derek says soothingly. "You're safe."

Stiles curls further into Dereks arms.

They stay like that for a while, just stiles having a mental breakdown and Derek being there to pick up the peices.

***

_"Hey." Theo says happily as he walks into the dinning room._

_Stiles smiles back to him. He doesn't even have to fake it this time, because tonight was gonna be special._

_"Hey." Stiles says back, as Theo takes a seat._

_"How was you're day?" Theo asks, picking up his spoon. Stiles watches in anticipation as he lifts a spoonful of soup up to his lips._

_"Fine." Stiles says back._

_Theo swallows it, and takes another spoonful._

_He didn't notice. It was working._

_Stiles knew that if this went wrong he could get in very, very, much,life threatening trouble. But God, if it all went to plan, the reward was everything._

_They make conversation, just the normal stuff until Theo starts slurring his words._

_"Maybe we should go upstairs." Stiles says, as Theo nearly falls into his bowl._

_"..yeah.." He says drunkenly, standing up from his chair._

_Stiles helps him upstairs, into their bedroom._

_"Tired?" Stiles asks, as Theo sits on the bed._

_"Very.." Theo slurs, not even kicking his shoes off before he lies down. "Come 'ere."_

_Stiles can play along this time, because it's the last time he'll ever have to._

_He lies down next to Theo and lets the were weakly wrap his arms around his waist._

_He smiles, because as soon as Theo's out cold, he's free._

***  
STILES

Him and Derek both sit quietly on the hill over looking the destroyed safe haven. 

Stiles eyes are puffy and his chest hurts.

"I'm sorry." Stiles says, suddenly.

He can feel Dereks eyes on him as he says, "For what?"

Stiles shrugs. "You said you didn't wanna be involved, but I dragged you into it.. Now he's gonna find us."

"Don't be sorry." Derek says, turning away. 

It's silent again for a few minutes.

"It meant something." Stiles says. Derek tilts his head, confused, so Stiles continued, "The sex. It meant something to me."

Derek smiles in response. "Me too."

Stiles grabs Dereks hand and wonders how two weres can be so alike yet so different. 

Theo was never one for crying. Actually, whenever Stiles cried it usually made the situation worse.

But Derek- a man he's met 4 days ago- held him while he sobbed just hours before.

Weird, isn't it?

"You don't have to stay with me." Stiles says, squeezing the hand. ".. I mean, Id get it. I have a lot of baggage."

Derek stays quiet for a second, then says, "we're in this together now."

Stiles smiles. A real, genuine smile, because finally he's not alone. He has someone who actually cares about him and that means the world.

"Okay." He says. "What're we gonna do?"

"I... don't know."

***  
DEREK

They've been walking for a long time. 

Not to anywhere in particular, just as far away from Beacon that they can get before Theo finds them.

What the fuck else were they gonna do?

Because if Theo does in fact find them, then they're dead. 

Well, Dereks dead. Stiles will probably get so much worse.

It's started to get dark around them, but neither of them feel like stopping quite yet. 

"I'm scared." Stiles says after hours of silence.

Derek looks over to him. Doesn't seem the type to admit when he's afraid.

"... I rather him kill me then go back to being.. Whatever the fuck I was to him." He says.

Derek looks back down. "Must've been bad."

"Yeah no kidding." Stiles says, letting out a bitter laugh. 

"I.. I'm sorry. That that happened to you." Derek says awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

Stiles shakes his head. "Nah, don't be. It was my fault, anyways. I was trying to steal food."

"Not sure that warrants being.." Derek trails off, not actually sure what he was.

".. Slave. Toy. Pet." Stiles finishes for him, looking at his hands. "Take your pick."

Derek cringes. Stiles definetly doesn't seem like the type to follow rules, so that couldn't have been good.

"He was.. Awful." Stiles continues. "Really, really awful."

Derek nods. He doesn't want to hear this. He really doesn't want to imagine Someone hurting Stiles.

"So.. Yeah. I rather die then go through it all again." Stiles says grimly.

____ 

They make camp sometime around the middle of the night.

Neither of them wanted to stop but their feet were started to get tired and they thought that they had put enough mileage between them and the camp.

They were wrong. 

They had fell asleep holding hands, and when Stiles woke up, it was because of yelling.

He and Derek were still in fact holding hands, only there was a few men over them this time.

Suddenly there was claws around his neck, making him stand up.

"Get off me!" Stiles screamed, as one were held his arms behind his back.

That woke Derek up, but they had there electric shock device and they made quick use of knocking him back unconcious.

Stiles bucked and kicked, trying desperately to get away.

He wasn't sure what he would've even done if he had managed to get away because there was no way he could leave Derek.

"Get off!" Stiles kept screaming, but there were like three weres and he was only a human.

"Shut up." The one restraining him mumbled. Suddenly he was being dragged away and so was Derek, Stiles started to panic.

The weres claws were still around his neck, so he pushed into them. The were quickly let him go, obviously under orders to not actually kill him.

"You fucking crazy?!" He yelled as the other two grabbed Stiles instead.

"Let me go!" Stiles yelled, feeling blood drip down his throat. "I'll fucking kill myself, I don't care!"

They don't stop in their attempt to capture him.

Stiles begins to get scared. Like really scared. Suppressed memories of what Theo made him do all come rushing back and he starts to just literally scream.

He doesn't know what to do, he just knows that he can't go back there.

"Please, please, stop, STOP!!" He screams, as their van comes into view.

They don't respond to his hysteria and throw him into the car. But he's not done, because he tries instantly to go out the other door.

One grabs him and drags him back, holding him close to them so he can't move.

"I can't hold 'im like this the whole time!" He yells, as they pull Derek into the back of the van.

Another were throws him a rope and he quickly ties Stiles arms tight behind his back, leaving Stiles completely helpless.

They jam a cloth into his mouth and they must hit him over the head because everything goes black.

___

When Stiles awakens, he's being dragged again. 

His wrists are still tied behind his back but his head feels fuzzy so he can't struggle.

He turns his head but cant focus on anything specific. He sees Derek, still unconcious, being dragged along.

He doesn't know where he is. 

He can't make out any of the surroundings, he feels dizzy.

Suddenly he's dropped to his knees. The people holding him bow their heads.

Oh Christ.

"Well, well, well." He hears a familiar voice says. 

Stiles looks up.

Theo.


	4. Chapter 4

STILES

"Look who's back."

Stiles feels like he's gonna puke.

He's back. Back with Theo.

Theo steps closer to him, and runs a hand through Stiles hair.

"Let me tell you," He says, petting Stiles head, "you're a real pain in the ass."

Stiles drops his gaze to the ground. Theo's hand in his hair tightens, and he pulls Stiles head up. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Stiles lets out a shuttering breath. 

Theo continues, "You've really forgotten your place, huh? Gone too long, I guess. Don't worry. I'll teach you."

Theo lets Stiles head fall and he steps away. He tilts his head to Derek. "Who's he?"

"Killed two of our guards." One were says. "And fucked your boy."

Theo's eyes widen, and he turns to Stiles. He lets out a laugh. "Wow, so eager to stuff yourself with another fucking cock, aren't-"

"Don't hurt him." Stiles whispers, voice weak. Theo kicks him hard in the jaw. 

"Don't interrupt me!" He yells.

Stiles hangs his head. He's back. He's back to this.

"...Theo, please." Stiles whispers oh so gently as to not make Theo angry.

Just act submissive, Stiles reminds himself.

Theo ignores him and turns to his guards. "Take Stiles to my bedroom, take the other one downstairs."

Stiles shutters. Prison or Theo's bedroom, which was even worse?

He watches Derek be dragged until he himself is practically carried down the familiar hallways, and into Theo's bedroom.

They drop him on the ground and leave. Stiles begins to cry.

He was free. He was fucking free! 

Now he's back.

He doesn't want to... He shouldn't have to live this fucking life. It's not fair.

And now he's dragged Derek into it...

Everything is shit.

He reaches up and cradles his jaw. Yeah, it's probably broken. But that's his fucking life now

It takes a few minutes for Theo to stroll into the room, smug look on his face.

"Hey, baby." He says softly, running his hand through Stiles hair again.

Stiles remains silent.

This is gonna be bad. Really bad.

"Missed you." He says. "I guess you really didn't miss me."

"Theo, I'm sorry-"

"Ah, ah, ah." Theo warns. "Apologies mean nothing now. You poisoned me, and ran way then slept with the first man you met."

Theo lets go of his hair and steps back, looking at Stiles on his knees. "You really made me look like an idiot, Stiles. How can anyone take me serious if I can't even keep my bitch under control?"

Stiles sniffs. "If you're gonna kill me then kill me. I don't care."

Theo laughs, making Stiles confused. "Kill you? What makes you think I wanna kill you?"

Stiles looks up at him. What the fuck did he want then?

"No, no, Stiles. You're still mine. The plans still in motion, this is just a little slip up." Theo says. "Nothing a long punishment can't fix. But no, things are going to stay exactly the same."

Stiles feels like his lungs are collapsing on eachother. 

He doesn't want the same.

"But- I don't.."

Theo takes Stiles face in his hands. "In the big picture? This effects nothing. You're still gonna be beside me, when I burn this world to the ground."

He's still fucking crazy.

Figures.

"I don't want to be." Stiles whispers.

Theo shakes his head. "You will. In time, baby... Now there's a few things to deal with."

Stiles stares at the ground as Theo moves around him. 

"First, I have to decide your punishment. I'm thinking that a long stay in the box will do you some good." Theo says, making Stiles shiver.

The box.

He forgot about that fucking box.

Once Theo left him there for a day, and it was awful. He was cramped, couldn't sleep, had nothing to do, had no food or water. 

He screamed his throat raw that day.

"But maybe you'd do better with a painful punishment." Theo muses. "Maybe a whipping. But we'll figure it out in the morning I suppose."

Stiles feels a tear roll down his cheek.

"And then there's your little friend to take care of." Theo says.

Stiles head pops up. No. No, not Derek. He didn't even do anything wrong.

"Theo, no-"

"Shush." Theo says. "He'll have to be killed. For your sake. Can't have you thinking that there's someone else for you."

He leans down to whisper, "you're mine, remember?"

How can he forget.

"Okay." Stiles says, jaw hurting. "I'm yours, just don't kill him. He didn't do anything-"

"He did you." Theo says with a laugh. "And that's not allowed, now, is it?"

Stiles shakes his head. "He didn't know."

"You did." Theo reminds him. "So consider this part of your punishment. You have to watch."

Stiles lets out a cry. "Please, Theo-"

"Enough. We're done for tonight. Get up." Theo says. 

Stiles slowly stands up and turns to face Theo. His legs feel shaky. His breathing is caught.

Theo stares at him for a few moments, then his lips crash against Stiles.

Ew. Stiles forgot about the kissing too. Theo doesn't fucking know how to kiss like a normal person, he just sticks his tongue into Stiles mouth and tries his best to be as agressive as possible.

Stiles tries to pull away, but Theo has a tight, vice like grip on his head.

After a while, he's on his back, laying on the bed, while Theo is over him, undoing his pants.

Oh god.

He's fucking back...

"Wait, stop-" stiles pleads, but Theo doesn't seem to be in a listening mood.

He pulls Stiles pants down to his ankle and with no lube and no prep shoves himself in.

Stiles lets out a scream.

***  
DEREK

He can hear Stiles screaming. 

He's screaming 'Stop' and it seems like he's crying, but Derek can't really tell.

He can only hear it all as a faint whisper, but it's definetly there.

He sits by the cell door and tries to cover his ears. He's already tried all his possible exits, but the locks must have wolfsbane on them.

This fucking sucks.

All Raekens are evil, Derek decides. 

They killed his family, burned down the safe haven and now one of them is making someone Derek cares about scream.

Derek can only imagine what's happening to Stiles right now.

Is Theo killing him? Is he torturing him?

Derek honestly doesn't want to picture it.

All he wants is to get the fuck out of here and take Stiles with him.

***  
STILES

Everything hurts. 

And it's not just the physical pain. It's the fact that he's back in Theo's bed with him.

Stiles lets out a cry as he shifts.

Okay, maybe it's the pain in his ass too. Theo was brutal, fucking him like he was trying to tear him apart.

He's now sleeping like a baby at Stiles side. Wow, good for him. 

Stiles already has a plan made up.

Since he's not gonna get away again, he still needs to get Derek out. That will be his one last hurrah before he just accepts his life with Theo.

___

The next morning, before Theo wakes up, Stiles quietly sneaks away from the room.

It's not as hard as you'd think, being that Theo's an idiot and didn't even lock the door.

Stiles easily walks outside the bedroom door and into the long hallway. He has a limp, but that's pretty normal with while being with Theo.

He has his plan set. He has to go straight down to the med wing where the only sane were works. 

Scott McCall.

As he walks down the less used stair case, he has to hide behind a wall once he gets to the bottom, because he sees Donnovon; the craziest guard, by far.

He closes his eyes. Shit. Shit, fuck, no, if Donnovon catches him then Theo will get so pissed.

As Donnovon walks past him, he holds his breath. Luckily, the were wasn't exactly the best guard and he walks down another hallway, out of Stiles view.

Stiles lets out a sigh of relief, then swiftly continues down a route of familiar hallways.

Once he gets into the med wing, he quickly goes into the room that reads, _infirmary_ and hopes to God Scotts alone in there.

When he walks in, he sees Scott, standing by a table of medicine. Stiles lets out yet another sigh of relief.

Scott turns around, startled by the sudden noise. ".. Stiles?"

Stiles flashes a grin. "Hey, Scotty."

Scott smiles as well, walks over and engulfs his friend in a huge hug.

Stiles met Scott, Beacons most promising Doctor, a while back. Turns out that constant beatings lands you in the infirmary quite a bit, and the two boys were quick to become friends.

Stiles came here because Scott has helped him before. He'll never ever admit it to Theo, but Scott was the one who provided the wolfsbane poison.

"How the hell did you get down here?!" Scott asks, pulling away. "I thought Theo would have you joined at the hip with him by now."

Stiles shakes his head. "Theo's an idiot. And I'm not escaping again, I just need your help with something."

"Anything." Scott promises.

Stiles nods. "Okay." He says, swallowing his spit. "There's a guy they brought in with me, a were."

Scott nods, features softening. ".. I heard. They're gonna kill him, Stiles."

"I know, and I can't have that, alright?" The human explains, rambling a bit, talking way too fast. "I need you to get him out."

Scott lets out a breath. "I don't know, man." He says. "You know I'd do anything for you, but I just don't know how I'd do it."

"That's okay, I have a plan." Stiles says back. 

".. Okay..."

Stiles nods. "Okay, ya know how the prisoners always get their last meals before a death sentence?" He asks.

Scott nods, so Stiles continues, "I need you to sneak him in a key. And I wrote a note, I just really need him to be gone."

Scott nods. ".. I'll try. I- I promise, I'll try. But right now, you need to get back upstairs to Theo before he finds out you left."

Stiles smiles. "Thank you so much, Scotty. I really owe you."

"Yeah, you really do." Scott laughs. "Now, go. Quickly."

Stiles nods and hands Scott the crumpled note he wrote on the way here, then pretax rivalry runs out of the meowing, back upstairs.

***  
DEREK

It's been a while since anythings happened when suddenly, the cell door opens.

Derek stands, ready to fight whoever he has to, but the man who comes in simply places a tray on the floor and leaves.

Derek squints his eyes suspiciously. They haven't brought him any food, and he wasn't expecting any, sp this is odd.

He drops down to his knees, and looks at the platter of food. It's cooked chicken and potatoes, with a tall glass of water.

Very odd.

But, hungry, he picks up a peice of chicken and stuffs it into his mouth. As he eats the dry, tasteless meat, he notices that the plate is wobbly.

He swallows his peice of food, then picks up the plate to see the cause of the wobble.

Under the plate is a big, metal key, and a folded up wrinkly peice of paper.

First, Derek examines the key, then picks up the paper and unfolds it, to reveal a note. 

It reads;

_Sourwolf,_

_You need to get out of here, Theo is gonna kill you later today. Please go back to your home and stay safe, I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt because of me._

_This key wil lead you out, and on the back of this note I wrote a map with directions on how to leave Beacon._

_Please, don't come looking for me, I have to stay. I'm sorry I even got you involved._

_You're a great person, and I swear to god if I ever get out of this place and kill Theo, you'll be the first to know._

_Goodbye, Derek._

_-Stiles_

Derek stares down at the words for what feels like hours, until he flips it to the back. As promised, there's a map.

The were folds the note back up and picks up the key.

He's made a decision.  
***

**Author's Note:**

> The big asteroid that is referred to several times, is what caused the apocalypse that they're in. 
> 
> Basically, a giant ateroid hit the earth, causing half the worlds population to die, government to collapse, and mass destruction of major cities. 
> 
> After that, a lot of the people who survived were werewolves, so they started taking control of small towns that weren't effected as bad.
> 
> Beacon is the town, now more of a territory, that the Raekens took over. Meaning Theo is now leader. 
> 
> Hope this cleared up confusion!


End file.
